Fade to Black
by Judgement Mathew
Summary: When Mad Mod brutally murders Starfire, Robin seeks revenge. But is that enough to quell his guilty heart? (Songfic, "Fade to Black" by Metallica)for you exiled-knight and all the work you put in to help me


The redness and madness will vanish,  
And deep in the worm-peopl'd darkness  
Will rot the base chains that have bound me.  
Once more shall the gardens of Zais  
Sawn white on my long-tortured vision  
And there midst the vapours of Yabon  
Will stand the divine Nathicana,  
The deathless restored Nathicana  
Whose like is not met with in the living.  
H.P. Lovecraft  
- Nathicana

Fade to Black

Robin's hands gripped Mad Mod's throat. The memory of Starfire's crushed body kept coming back to him, her spine twisted, blood pooling around her from the many wounds on her once beautiful body.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, lad. Really I didn't," Mod pleaded, tears of fear welled up in his eyes and ran down his wrinkled cheeks.

"Save it for Satan," Robin hissed, rage building up. He hated this bastard who had killed what was most dear to him. This on top of his parents death, he couldn't help himself, it was to much. Robin's knee slammed into Mod's gut; Mod was pretty sure his bladder let go either that or it just had exploded. Robin's rage grew, he grabbed Mod by his head and pulled it down to his upcoming knee. Blood sprayed out of Mod's crushed nose onto Robin's pants.

Mod barely had time to let out a bubbly, choked scream before his head was slammed violently into the control consol of his mad school. Shards of his broken glasses stuck into his eyes, blood gushed from his pupils making him cry bloody tears.

Robin held firmly onto the back of Mod's head as he squirmed against Robin's strong grip, Mod fought for breath as blood clogged his throat and nose. Robin lifted Mod's head up and slammed it back into the consol again and again, blood specks flew onto Robin. Soon Mod's breath stopped but Robin continued to mutilate his corpse.

Strong metallic arms wrapped around Robin pulling him away from the bloody control room. "Its okay," Cyborg said quietly as he lifted Robin's exhausted form up and carried him away.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy knew they had lost more than one member that day and it pained them almost as much as Starfire's gruesome death. Raven had tried to carry  
away as much of Starfire's corpse as possible wrapped in a curtain.  
  
_Guitar Starts playing softly "Fade to Black" (Metallica)  
  
Life it seems to fade away_

Robin kneels down next to Starfire's crushed form, blood of his loved one pooling around his knees. Eyes full of tears, he reaches forward and closes her wide open, dead eyes. "How could I let this happen to you Star? If only I had been there sooner. It's all my fault, it always will be. I don't know if I can live with the guilt."  
  
_Drifting farther every day  
Getting lost within my self  
  
_"You can't be dead, I love you, I always will. Take me with you, don't disappear from my grasp as you do each night," Robin mutters huddled in a dark corner cradling a picture of him and Starfire .  
  
_Nothing matters no one else  
  
_"I can't stand another loss, it's my fault people seem to die when they're around me. I wish I could say goodbye." Clothed in Nightwing's costume, Dick turns his back to the Titan's Tower, hating himself but hating this world more.  
  
I_ have lost the will to live   
Simply nothing more to give  
There's nothing more for me  
Need the end to set me free  
_  
Rain pours down on Nightwing as he stands in front of the grave of Starfire, looking much like his adopted father. "I have to live for you don't I, Star? Is that not what you would want me to do?" Nightwing falls to his knees in front of the grave, the rain washing away the rose he put down on the monument.  
  
_Things aren't what they use to be  
Missing one inside of me  
_  
"Star," Nightwing mutters, tears rolling from his eyes as he lay sleeping on a cot in a room filled with newspaper pinned on the wall. "I love you, don't go away." Again his dream fades away while also the ghost of his love fades away.  
  
_Deadly lost this can't be real _

Cannot stand this hell I feel   
Emptiness is filling me to the point of agony  
Growing darkness taking dawn  
I was me but now he's gone.  
  
Nightwing screams, lifting his head high to moon. He lay sprawled on the ground his leg broken useless, blood pooled around him from where the bones had fractured and stuck through his leg.

"Could of taken him if I had had Starfire," Nightwing mutters, trying to crawl off the muddy road; his blood mixing with the water from the down pouring rain. "A nobody like Cinderblock shouldn't have been able to do this to me," he continued muttering, fighting for consciousness.  
  
_No one but me can save myself, but it is to late now I  
cant think, think why I should even try.  
_  
Nightwing's gloved hands scratch fruitlessly at the wet concrete, trying to pull himself just a little further but the pain's too much.  
  
_Yesterday seems as though it never existed Death meets  
me warm, now I will just say goodbye.  
_  
Nightwing lay on his cot, his wheel chair next to it. Bruce had offered to let him back into the mansion to take care of him, but he refused. He didn't need anyone anymore, except Starfire; who visited him each night now. Now he was going to lose the chains of life, breakaway from his horrible tragedy. No one needs a hero that can't walk. Nightwing pressed his lips to the bottle of bleach and drank heavily. He threw it down half empty, but picked it up again.

"For you, love"


End file.
